White Horse
by LiveLaughLove9
Summary: Message From: Nick. Sent: 11:51 P.M. I miss you Miles. I read the message over, and over again. I hadn’t heard from Nick in six months. Ever since the day he broke up with me over a text message. Niley. LEGAL- no last names Read & Review!


Miley's POV

_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel comes out  
Just when you need it to_

Message From: Nick. Sent: 11:51 P.M.

I miss you Miles.

I read the message over, and over again. I hadn't heard from Nick in six months. Ever since the day he broke up with me over a text message. Gosh, this boy favored text messages. My mind started to wander, did he really like me? Or did he just feel bad about what he did four short months ago. Suddenly, my phone started to buzz again.

Message From: Nick. Sent: 11:55 P.M.

Open your balcony door, we need to talk.

My heart froze, was he really there? I reluctantly stepped out of my bed, and walked over to the balcony door, and to my surprise, he was standing right there.

_As I paced back and forth  
All this time cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on the days drag on  
Stupid girl, I should've known, I should've known_

"What do you want" I said rubbing my arms as the harsh cold air hit them

"I have a lot of explaining to do" he said walking towards me, trying to hug me

"I don't want to hear your excuses" I said backing away

"I'm not trying to make excuses, Miley, I just want you to hear my side of the story" he said

"Nick, it's late, I'm tired, please just let me go back to sleep" I said frustrated

"No, you need to hear what really happened that night" he said

"I know exactly what happened Nick! You cheated on me with Selena, and then broke up with me through a text message, it's not that complicated" I said

"Miley that meant nothing! She started kissing me! And yeah the text message thing was bad, but please, forgive me!" He said

"I can't" I said looking away

_That I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town  
I was a dreamer before you went let me down  
Now its too late for you and your white horse to come around_

"Miley, I love you" he said putting his hand under my chin, forcing me to look at him

"Nick, you can't just say you love me and expect me to fall into your arms, kiss you, and act like nothing happened" I said looking away again

"Why not?" he said stepping forward

"It is way too late for that!" I said "If you came all the way over here, just to tell me this shit, you wasted your time"

"Miley, I need you" he said taking my hands

"No, Nick, you need her. Now go and get her before she thinks your cheating on her" I said pulling my hands away from him, and turning to go back into my room

He grabbed my arm, trying to pull me around to kiss me, just like all of the romance novels, but I instead, I nudged his arm away, and walked inside

_And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

He opened the door and came in after me.

"Miley, I'm not dating her!" he said

"Nick, please just leave me alone, you had your chance" I said

"Will you give me another one?" he said

"I want to, believe me I do, but I can't trust you anymore Nick" I said

"Can't you try to?" he said

"No" I said, with tears brimming my eyes "I know better now, Nick. I'm going to find someone who is actually going to treat me well"

_'Cause I'm not your princess this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Its too late for you and your white horse to catch me now_

I walked over to my balcony door, and opened it for him. He walked out, turned around, and said "You will be sorry"

"No, I won't ever have any regrets about anything I said to you tonight" I said

He turned around, went over to the tree, and climbed down. I wiped a stray tear falling from my face, went into my room, got in my bed, and went to sleep, not thinking about what I just did.

_Oh  
Try and catch me now ohh  
It's too late to catch me now_


End file.
